The Universal War
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: The Universal War is on the verge of starting. The Z-Army is in the final preparation for the war. can anyone stop King Cold's path of tyranny.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**The Universal War**

**Chapter 1: Forging an Army**

Goku sat at his chair, at the head of a huge rectangular table. "Commander!" Major Krillin said. "We have a huge problem!"

"What would that be, major?" Goku asked calmly.

"At the rate we are going, we won't have enough soldiers for this war. The Ice Dynasty has far too many soldiers and planets for us to match up against. We have to recruit at least five million soldiers." Krillin said. Just then, Colonel Vegeta walked into Goku's office.

"Ah I see that you are here," Vegeta said, pointing at Goku. "We have business. So if you," Vegeta signaled at Krillin, "could leave, that would be much appreciated." Krillin looked outraged that Vegeta had downgraded him so much, but Krillin sighed and left the room. "That's better. Anyway, we have some business. We have gotten information from some of our higher spies, that King Cold and some of his higher soldiers are on a planet nearby. If we-" Vegeta was cut off.

"Colonel, we can't. We already have a diminished supply of soldiers. If we send any large number of soldiers there, Cooler or Freeza can attack us very easily. The only way we could sneak up on King Cold, is if we send three of our highest majors."

"Are you talking about Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin?" Vegeta asked flabbergasted. "You know that those three, save for the green man, can't finish this job. They will die and leave our defenses wide open anyway. No my plan is much simpler. I suggest that I and my elite team of warriors go to the nearby planet of Kanassa."

"Colonel," Goku said, "you know that this wouldn't work. Besides, you do you have in mind for this elite team of warriors."

Vegeta smiled cryptically. "My elite team consists of ten soldiers. Each of them is an expert in combat and weaponry."

"Well, who are they?" Goku asked.

"The head of my team is Nappa. Then the second tier of soldiers is Turles, Bardock, Raditz, and Broly. Then the third tier consists of Paragus, Tora, Fasha, and Tarble."

"Vegeta, you said that there was ten members of your squad of warriors. So, who is the last member of your squad."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. "Well...um... the last member is um... your... son," Vegeta said uncertainly.

Goku turned to look straight at Vegeta. "I see. But what I don't understand is how this came about."

Vegeta's confidence came back, slightly. "I had recruited the head of my team and the second tier. I had open tryouts for the remaining five spots. The third tier beat the human soldiers out easily, but there was still one open spot and Gohan pleaded with me. I tried saying no, but he kept on the assault. He wouldn't let up. I finally gave in."

Goku smirked slightly. "I'm not worried about Gohan, he can take care of himself, but I must ask of you something. Can I send Piccolo there, just to keep things in check, just in case your elite team goes crazy."

"Commander, if you so wish, the namekian can go."

At this, Goku waved Vegeta out of his office. When Goku was all alone, he pondered the war. _Can we really defeat the Ice Dynasty? _Goku thought. Goku sighed, trying to cut these thoughts off. After about fifteen minutes or so, the thoughts ceased. Goku got up from his chair. He opened up the door to his office and walked out of his office.

He walked for about five minutes or so, and he finally came to a big double door. He opened the door up, and he was pleased to see that his spy that was sent to Kanassa was back. "Ah there you are, Yamcha," Goku said, looking at Yamcha. "I hope that the operation went smoothly."

"Commander," Yamcha said, standing up and saluting Goku, "the operation did. Except for one member of Cold's lower level soldiers, he suspected that I was a spy. I'm not really sure how exactly he knew, but he knew somehow. So, I had to dispose of him. It was rather easy, no one even noticed him missing."

Goku nodded solemnly. "I guess that it was all for the better. I might have you infiltrate more planets, if this operation went so smoothly." Goku signaled for Yamcha to get up and follow him. Yamcha did as he was instructed.

Goku led Yamcha to the west wing of the huge army facility. When they arrived at two large doors, Goku opened them. Yamcha gasped at the huge gaping room. It was almost twice the size of any room Yamcha had ever seen. Then Yamcha looked down at four figures who were sitting at a nearby table. Goku cleared his throat as he sat down at the head of the table. "Yamcha, as I am sure you have met these four capatains, I must introduce you to them. First," Goku pointed at the closest to him, "this is the head of all my captains. His name is Uub. The next in line is Goten, my other son. The one after that is Trunks, and the final one is Demex. I hope that you will find all of them easy to work with, as they will be your squad when I send you to Imecka. We believe that one of Cold's wizards has hypnotized one of Imecka's strongest warriors. His name is Ledgic, I believe. I think though, that if you five go, you'll be able to handle Ledgic. But please, no killing him. If you have to, knock him out and bring him back here. We might be able to help him. You blast off in two days. Good luck!" Goku said, while saluting the five brave soldiers.

When Goku walked out of the room, he was met by Piccolo. "Commander, may I talk to you."

Goku smiled at him. Shoot, Piccolo."

Piccolo's face softened slightly. "Alright then, Commander. I have to ask you something. Why have you suggested that I go to Kanassa with Vegeta's elites?"

Goku smirked. "Because I know that if it came to it, you could probably handle most of Vegeta's elites if they get out out of hand. And Gohan is going on this mission, and he will be much calmer if he has someone he knows he can trust is there."

"Ah, now I see. But why didn't you send Krillin, or Krillin and I together."

"Because, you are much stronger than Krillin, and we need to have at least one major here, just in case something comes up. I mean, I would much rather it be me on Kanassa, but right now I can't go. So that's why I am sending you. I can trust you. Now, I must be off." Goku saluted Piccolo and walked toward his office.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was training, preparing for the voyage to Kanassa. "Finally, I get to use my power on the enemy. Cold will shrink in fear, when he even hears my name!" Vegeta yelled.

**So, what did you think of this first chapter. I think I will make this at least ten chapters, having a minimum of about 1,500, save for this chapter.**

**Anyway, see you next time.**

**PS: This story takes place five years after the end of Z. The power levels have been highly decreased for consistency, and there are NO transformations. As of yet at least hahaha...**


End file.
